Anxiety Analogy
by gotnohandle
Summary: Beca Mitchell goes about her life. She's being eaten alive by her anxiety and just wants a change. And that change is the new girl, Chloe Beale. High School AU
1. Chapter 1

I don't know what it is. It's like perfect apart from one thing. And I don't know what it is. It's the feeling you get when you've done something wrong or forgotten something; and it's permanent. It fucking sucks if I'm honest, because no matter what I do, I can't shake it. And I wish I could. On bad days I wish it more than anything.

It wasn't always like this. I was fine until high school started and I just became so much more self aware. I know, Beca Badass Mitchell, insecure? I never let it show. I hide under sarcastic comments, the I-don't-give-a-shit attitude and the heavy-ass eye make up. I just stick to my friends (Jesse, Fat Amy and Benji). I haven't even told them. I don't wanna burden them when they probably won't understand.

But becoming this new person wasn't such a bad thing. I finally had the courage to come out to my friends and family, after having known that I was gay at 12 but being too scared to say anything. You hear stuff in the corridors and you'll do anything to not become another victim. I'd rather it not go round the whole school but I wouldn't care that much if it did. I just prefer not dealing with idiots like Bumper Allen.

But here we are, the summer of 2015 is over and I'm sitting next to Jesse on the couch in his basement. He's playing video games and his eyes are glued to the screen while I'm blasting twenty one pilots from the speakers. I don't really know how to describe twenty one pilots, they're kind of rap mixed with hip hop, electronic is thrown in and with a dash of pop. Not really what I like, I'm more of punk rock gal myself but I appreciate all genres of music. Apart from country. I'm sorry country, no one likes you.

"BECAW!" Jesse shrieks, startling me.

"Holy shit Jess!" I say, irritated. He just laughs.

"So, first day of school tomorrow. On a scale of 1-10 how crappy do you think it'll be?" Jesse questions.

"Pretty crappy, I'd say about a 7."I reply, I'm already dreading the next day.

"Hey. It might not be so bad. I hear there's gonna be a new girl." Jesse says shrugging.

"Poor girl. Bumper's probably gonna be a dick and Tom'll try to get in her pants. It's a little much for the first day."

"Yeah. But what about Tom trying to get in _my_ pants?" Jesse jokes.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" I reply.

"I'm also your lesbro!" Jesse enjoys pissing me off way too much.

I check the time and it's about half ten.

"Alright, dude, I better get going. You have to get your beauty sleep and I wanna work on my mixes." I say, anxious to go home.

"'Kay then dude, see ya tomorrow!"

"Bye, loser!" 

"Ugh." I grumble as I hear my alarm go off. Why do they make the sound so annoying anyway, I just want to sleep. Oh wait…

Meet morning Beca everybody. She makes no sense and is grumbling 'til she gets her coffee. This is literally the only thing that will get her out of bed.

I pull off the duvet reluctantly and enter the cold that is my bedroom. Damn, I didn't realise I live in an igloo. I walk to the bathroom, my feet freezing and pyjama covered body chattering when I realise which day it is. Monday. Mom's at work and Jesse's taking the bus so I'm going to have to walk. Why today of all days?

As I strip I think about the start of school. My junior year. I'm gonna try my best to have fun and enjoy myself for once. And it's a stupid thought because how am I going to do that?

The water, hot and a complete juxtaposition to the seemingly Arctic temperatures in the house, is so goddamn nice. I take so many things for granted and I really shouldn't. I take the instruments and DJ equipment I have as no big deal when really it's my whole life. I don't know how I'd stay sane without it.

I hop out the shower and proceed to get dressed. Do I really need to explain putting clothes on? I decide to wear a red flannel over a band shirt (Good Charlotte, if you were wondering), grey skinny jeans and my Doc Martens. I apply my make-up (heavy on the eyeliner as always) and a fuck-ton of earrings and a couple spikes.

As I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen to get some breakfast before I head to the impending doom that is high school I see a note on the counter. 'Be home at ten, dinner's in the fridge – Mom'. Well fucking great, now I'll have to cook. You know, maybe I'll go eat with Jesse.

I grab my favourite, Lucky Charms (yes I am an eight year old), and pour myself a bowl, add some milk, get a spoon and start eating. I turn on the radio, ready to mock whatever shit is on. But the song isn't terrible. Something by All Time Low.

Heading out the door, I put on my headphones so I can at least relax a little before school. It's really not that bad most of the time. Lessons are ok, apart from Geography which is a pain in my ass. Does maternity leave turn a teacher into a bitch or was she like that before? Who knows?

As I'm walking down my road, I'm startled by a tap on my shoulder. _Get ready to hook 'em Mitchell._

But she's surprised when she turns round and sees bright baby blue, cerulean eyes and soft red hair in curls. _Holy crap this girl is hot._

"Hi I was just wondering if you know the way to Barden High, it's my first day." the redhead asked. She seemed friendly enough. Wait, she was the new girl!

"Uh, y-yeah, I'm walking there now. I'm Beca." I reped, rather proud of herself for not fucking up the conversation just yet.

The girl grinned. Her smile was beautiful. "I'm Chloe." We both stood there until I gestured to the pavement.

"Just to warn you, there'll be a kid called Bumper. Avoid him at all costs, he's your standard jock bully. Oh, and don't sit inside. There's food on the floor, you'll probably slip and you don't want that, especially on your first day." Beca spoke to Chloe, giving her advice.

"Thanks. You got some nice headphones there, what were you listening to before I made you talk to me?" Chloe smiled softly. She was also wearing skinny jeans, bleached ones, a leather jacket and a cute little shirt.

I shrugged. "Oh, ya know, some Relient K, Switchfoot, Blink-182."

Chloe seemed confused.

"Who now?" Chloe asked. _How could she not know who Blink-182 are?_

I stood there, gaping. "You seriously have never heard of them?" she shook her head. "Alright, I'll list some artists, lets see if you've heard of any." It went on and on. Chloe had heard of Panic! At The Disco, Fall Out Boy and Paramore but isn't a huge fan.

"What do you like then?" her eyes grow wide as does her smile.

"Taylor Swift," I bite my lip at this. "Demi Lovato, 5 Seconds of Summer, twenty one pilots," I cut her off with a squeal.

"You like twenty one pilots? I love twenty one pilots. Oh my God, I can't believe you like them!" I turn into a smiling idiot.

"Well, I'm a mysterious girl." she winks at me, causing me to blush.

"In all fairness, Taylor Swift is catchy as fuck, Demi's ok, but 5 Seconds of Summer is a no. It's like pop punk that you watered down so much, it completely lost the punk and just became a boy band. Only difference is, one has funky hair." Chloe laughs, causing me to smile. And then she says something I really don't expect.

"You're cute." I don't know what to say. A beautiful girl that I'm starting to crush on says that to me, I say the first thing that comes into my head.

"You too." and Chloe blushes. I made her frickin' blush. So I do something I've never done before. Feel confident.

"D'you wanna hang out later? We can go grab some food or something?" I ask, unsure of what her answer will be. _Shit, this was a bad idea. You just met this girl, she doesn't wanna do anything with you!_

"I'd love that. I-I mean, that'd be cool." I breathe a sigh of relief. _Thank God._

"Okay then. I'll see ya round Red." I grin, not caring about the shitty Calculus I have first period.

"You might." she winks. _I really could get use to that,_ I think, as I make my way over to Jesse.

 **I'm back! I've had family over for the holiday and I didn't really have time to write, sorry about that. I haven't abandoned my other story, don't worry, I just felt that I had to put my feelings on paper and start a story. So, hope you liked it, review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my god Beca what happened? Someone call an ambulance quick!" As I walk over to Jesse, he turns to me and his face is plastered in shock. _What the fuck happened? Oh my god, I don't wanna die yet, I'm too young to die!_

"What the fuck is it, Jesse?" I screech, shit-scared and horrified.

"Y-y-you're grinning. Like an idiot. What did you do Beca? What drugs did you do? If it's weed, you're ok, but if you've done crystal meth then…" and he mimics the slitting throat thingy, you know the one where they drag a finger over their neck and make a sound like they want to vomit? Yeah, that one.

As I realise what Jesse has just said, I glare at him _. I was actually worried, that asshole. I was a few seconds away from a panic attack. God, I'm glad I didn't have one of them.  
_ "You little shit! I was terrified! And, no I'm not on fucking drugs!" Jesse just laughs.

"I'm sorry Becs. But in all seriousness, why are you so smiley? It's a Monday for Christ's sake," and then he sees Chloe. "Ohhh. I get it. You're hung up on Red there. I don't blame you she's cute."

I give him the death stare. _I just met Chloe, I'm not hung up on her! Yeah, she's cute and adorable and beautiful, but… I think I should stop._

"I'm not pining after Chloe! Yeah, we talked and we're hanging out later but don't try to turn it into something big." I say, matter-of-fact-ly.

Jesse raises an eyebrow at me.

"You, Beca Mitchell, are a conundrum wrapped in a riddle, milady."

I just roll my eyes and shake my head.

"You fucking weirdo."

After having Calculus, Geography (oh shitty, shitty Geography) and Chemistry, I was making my way to English when I see Chloe entering the same classroom. _Heck yeah…_

The class is fairly normal and it's one of my favourites, despite it containing asshats like Bumper, Tom, Donald (basically all of the football team). I don't know what it is about English, I just really like it. I think it's partly because I use to read a lot when I was younger and it felt like a small escape from the constant worry. I've been fond of it ever since.

It's all going smoothly, I'm preparing for the essay I have to write next lesson because I had a bit of spare time when everything goes downhill.

I can hear it. I can hear my heart beating. Like a drum. But not steady. When I realise what's happening I began to panic _not here, not now, not with everyone else around. Especially not with the football team._ Panicking was my mistake and it's turning into a vicious cycle. So now I have trouble breathing. _Yip-fucking-ee._

I stick my hand up, trying to cover up my panting and my English teacher, Ms. Castle nods. She's dealt with me in these situations before; she knows what's going on. _Thank God, I'm in English._ I'm standing up now, not really caring about hiding how faint I feel, how fast my heart is racing and how I'm hyperventilating. Right now, all that matters is getting out of here and to the toilets. When suddenly, someone has to fucking speak.

"Yo, doggy! Do you fuck the same way you breathe?" It's Tom, one of the pricks from the football team and the school player. _Jesus Christ, why now? I don't care about this anymore, I'm just gonna get out._

I try to sprint out of the room but my breathing is heavy and it's all I can concentrate on right now. I reach for the door but Bumper trips me up. _Fucking bastard._ And that's when I feel an arm helping me up. I don't know who it is and at this moment I don't care. A flash of red hair tells me it's Chloe. _It's only her first day and she's already stuck in shit like this._

Before I know it, we're out of the classroom, escaping the laughing, the hierarchy of high school if it was only for a while. It's weird I haven't noticed it but my breathing's back to normal (kind of). There's no waiting for the tiredness to kick in and I feel my eyes begin to droop. That's until I feel a hand on my thigh and bright blue eyes staring up at me.

"Beca…"

 **I know this is super short but I've had family over for a couple weeks and I don't have much time to myself so this is what I've got for now. I'll be back soon with better stuff (this was pretty shitty) but I hope this is okay for now. Anyway, please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

A:N The song used here is Anxiety by Good Charlotte. I recommend you listen to it throughout the chapter but if you don't like it then it doesn't matter. Just skim over the lyrics instead.

 _Waiting down at the end of the corridor_

 _Don't know this place but I swear I've been here before_

 _The shadows dance with the pictures that hang up on the walls_

 _I hear them laughing as I wander the halls_

 _I can feel my palms sweating now_

 _Pacing back and forward with nothing to say_

 _I can see my mind racing now_

 _The feeling won't go away_

 _It's like a clock ticking slow in the waiting room_

 _It's like a doctor coming but he's got no news_

 _My heart keeps racing; I don't know what to do_

 _You're giving me anxiety_

 _Like a message in a bottle that nobody read_

 _The famous last words that nobody said_

 _Tell me what is wrong tonight_

 _You're giving me anxiety_

 _Anxiety, anxiety_

 _I'm the patient with no patience_

 _This operation has already failed_

 _It's too late for resuscitation_

 _Can't take away the pressure you make me feel_

 _I can feel my chest heavy now_

 _Weighing down on me, it's harder to breathe_

 _Look in the mirror, got no colour now_

 _Another fatality_

 _It's like a clock ticking slow in the waiting room_

 _It's like a doctor coming but he's got no news_

 _My heart keeps racing; I don't know what to do_

 _You're giving me anxiety_

 _Like a message in a bottle that nobody read_

 _The famous last words that nobody said_

 _Tell me what is wrong tonight_

 _You're giving me anxiety_

 _And I'm underwater and I hate you_

 _What you're doing to me, to me, yeah_

 _Your voice is cold; your eyes look through me_

 _Like they don't know me_

 _They're faking now where there was love, it's empty_

 _The clock ticks slow in the waiting room_

 _The doctor comes but he's got no news_

 _My heart keeps racing; I don't know what to do_

 _You're giving me anxiety_

 _This is the message in a bottle that nobody read_

 _The famous last words that nobody said_

 _Tell me what is wrong tonight_

 _You're giving me anxiety_

 _I'm underwater, you're giving me anxiety_

 _I'm underwater, you're giving me anxiety_

 _And I hate you, you're giving me anxiety_

 _I'm underwater, you're giving me anxiety_

 **Chapter 3**

Her eyes aren't looking down upon me. We're equal. She's compassionate and not at all patronizing. Her eyes, they're just so bright.

"Beca," she says and I feel guilty. I've dragged her into this and it's only her first day. They'll gonna be on her back 'til graduation. Chloe's gonna get a lot of shit and it's my fault.

"Beca." Chloe speaks more confidently this time. I sigh. Might as well just approach this with a sense of humour.

"Chloe." the brunette replies mocking the redhead. Chloe raises her eyebrow and then glares, causing me to look like a deer in headlights. Until Chloe breaks out in a giggle.

"Not funny Beale" I say. We smile at each other, in a nice, somewhat awkward, silence until I break it.

"I'm sorry for bringing you into this. You've been here, what, 3 hours? And you've already done this for me." I apologise. I know it's not really my fault, but I can't help but feel terrible about this whole thing.

"Beca, it's not your fault. That was happening to you, did you make me come and help you?" she asks rhetorically, though I still shake my head. _Damn, now she's mad for another reason._ "I'm not mad at you Beca," _shit, I said that out loud. "_ I just don't want you blaming yourself for things you have no control over."

"It's not like that, Chloe, it's just…" I can't explain it here. Not now. I've known this girl for a few hours and she's just so easy to talk to. I wish there were more people who were like that. I feel like I could tell her everything if I wanted to. So that's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna finally, after all this time, tell someone.

"Look, Chloe. I can't tell you right now. It's personal and I need a little time to deal with it. But here's my number," I hand the redhead a small piece of paper with her phone number on it. "And we can go to my place. I'll tell you everything about me."

Chloe stood in shock. "Beca, we met this morning. And you want to tell me everything about you?"

I nod. "I just find you really easy to talk to and I can't keep it in anymore. I just need to tell someone." I look at Chloe in front of me and she bites her lip.

"Are you in the closet? Is this what this whole thing is about?" she asked curiosly.

I laugh shyly. "No, I'm gay but I came out a while ago. And why would that explain what happened in class?"

She shrugs. "I didn't think about that. But you were getting kinda detective-y. It was pretty damn hot." I perk up at this.

"Wait, does this mean-" I try to ask Chloe what she meant by that but she interrupts quickly.

"See ya later, Mitchell." I'm shocked but I still reply.

"B-bye Beale." And with that she heads out of the door, leaving me to wonder what the fuck just happened.

 _Okay, Mitchell, you can do this. Just don't think about the fact that this girl is completely gorgeous, kind and called you hot. Ugh, why did I have to like her? It's just a stupid crush though. I mean, we've only known each other since this morning; she's not going to confess her love for me. Keep it together, Beca, keep it together._

As I walk out of the main entrance of the school, I see Chloe waiting, leaning against a bench, with her earphones in. How can she look gorgeous _all_ the time?When I near the bench, I spot Tom strolling towards Chloe. _The cocky jackass._ I decide not to get involved unless it gets physical, because I don't want her getting any more crap. So I stand next to one of the pillars, earphones in, but nothing on, so it looks like I'm minding my own business, when actually, I'm listening to the whole thing. Plus I could steal a glance once in a while.

"Hey Ginger. You're hot." Tom chooses this as his opening line. He is the definition of your high-schooler that wants to be a frat boy but isn't quite old enough yet. And I despise him.

Chloe scoffs. "You don't get it do you? Not everyone will fall to your feet. In fact, has that ever happened?" Tom just stood there shocked. Nope, he was not expecting that.

"Judging from your reaction I'm guessing that's a no." she retorts. Seeing her crush Tom like that was really attractive.

"Calm the fuck down bitch! What's your problem?" Tom asks, completely oblivious to the fact that he's in the wrong.

"My problem is that you feel entitled to the girls around you! You can't control me, you don't even know my fucking name." Chloe is off on a rant now. I know I shouldn't feel this way, but it's turning me on.

But not Tom. He has a look of anger in his eyes. Chloe keeps on coming with the insults though.

"Oh no, has your frail ego lost all feeling of masculinity. That's terrible!" she quips sarcastically. _Sarcastic is my lingo._ At this point Tom was shaking and his fists were clenched.

"I may not now your name, but I don't have to. Not to do this." He goes to slap Chloe and I sprint towards the two. As I am about to come into contact with the back of Tom's hand, I bring my arm up as a shield to defend myself. My arm and his hand collide. It hurts but I'm just glad he didn't hit Chloe.

I look him in the eye and I'm filled with adrenaline and rage.

"You never even think about touching her again. Okay?" he nods reluctantly and I turn round to see Chloe standing there.

"Let's just go Beca." she says, sighing. We walk away from Tom ad out of the school gates.

"Not really what you wanted at the end of your first day, was it?" I ask smiling.

"Not at all. But at least he looked like he peed himself." she shrugs, making light of the situation. "And is your arm okay, look like it hurt."

I shake my head. "I'll be fine, it might leave a bruise but ya know…" I say shrugging. When I said Chloe Beale would be the death of me, I didn't think like this.

"By the way, are we still on for tonight?" she asks hopefully, making me smirk.

"Yes, definitely, 100%" I say, perhaps a little too eager. Chloe giggles at this.

"Jeez Beca, you don't have to sound so reluctant." she replies with a cute little smile on her lips.

"It's not my fault I can't get enough of you Beale." I hit back. Was that a little far? Possibly.

"Can't get enough of me, huh? Who do we have to blame for that?" she says as she bites her lip. _This is very sexy, if you were wondering._

I shrug as I reply. "Probably a government conspiracy. You know what they put in broccoli these days." We both laugh at that.

"A government conspiracy? How do you know it's not just my charm and wit?" the redhead fires back with. _Like her hair._

"Because you're oh-so modest." I grin at her. "And if you were behind the broccoli scandal, just know you've stunted my height."

She laughs at lays her hand on my shoulder and pouts.

"But you're so much cuter that way!"

"I am not cute Beale, I am badass." I say poking her gently.

"I'm pretty sure you've got a few ounces of cuteness in the mix."

"What there's a recipe for Beca Mitchell now?"

"Uh huh. So I can clone you."

"Who's the irresistible one now?" I quip. _God, I could do this forever._ But we don't have forever. Because I've got to get this off my chest.

I decided to save the whole explanation thing for the next chapter a) because I don't want to rush it and

b) I think it deserves its own chapter

So please review and tell me what you thought, it really helps, but otherwise I'll see you for the next chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Scared of my own image, scared of my own immaturity,_

 _Scared of my own ceiling, scared I'll die of uncertainty,_

 _Fear might be the death of me, fear leads to anxiety,_

 _Don't know what's inside of me._

 _Don't forget about me,_

 _Don't forget about me,_

 _Even when I doubt you,_

 _I'm no good without you, no, no_

 _Temperature is dropping, temperature is dropping,_

 _I'm not sure if I can see this ever stopping,_

 _Shaking hands with the dark parts of my thoughts, no,_

 _You are all that I've got, no._

 _Don't forget about me,_

 _Don't forget about me,_

 _Even when I doubt you,_

 _I'm no good without you, no, no, no, no, no_

 _Gnawing on the bishops, claw our way up their system,_

 _Repeating simple phrases, someone holy insisted,_

 _I want the markings made on my skin,_

 _To mean something to me again,_

 _Hope you haven't left without me._

 _Hope you haven't left without me, please._

 _[2x]_

 _Don't forget about me,_

 _Don't forget about me,_

 _Even when I doubt you,_

 _I'm no good without you, no, no, no, no_

 _Hey! Hey!_

 _Don't forget about me, no_

 _Hey! Hey!_

 _Don't forget about me, no_

 _Hey! Hey!_

 _Don't forget about me, no_

 _Hey! Hey!_

 _Don't forget about me, no_

 _Doubt – twenty one pilots_

 **Chapter 4**

As we approach my house, I feel Chloe take her hand in mine. It's soft and comforting. Our eyes meet and we smile at each sadly, because we know what's coming next. It's not going to be fun, but I have to do this.

I'm really thankful that Chloe hasn't asked about it since. She just makes me feel welcome, that I can be open. Plus, we're so fucking witty.

"This is it," I announce, pulling out the key from my pocket and dragging Chloe along.

"Aren't you parents home?" the redhead asks, curious, though I shake my head.

"Nope. Mom's working and she won't be home until ten." And that's when I start to doubt. Doubt myself, Chloe, everyone I love and know and care about.

What if I can't say anything? What if I just stutter and hyperventilate? What if no one believes me? What if no one cares? These thoughts are running through my mind, one leading onto another, a flow of emotion, self-doubt, and anxiety. Every shitty thing I feel. This is it.

I can't believe I actually thought opening up would go smoothly. That I trusted myself enough for that, that I was anything but unsure. Because that's my speciality, worry. Worry that I'm stuck like this forever and that I'm alone, that my life will lead up to nothing. What can I do? What's my purpose? I wish I knew.

We step inside and I break down. I fall to my knees and just start sobbing. I've reached the brink and this is it. I just feel guilty that Chloe has to deal with the mess I am.

"Beca?" Chloe asks, shocked. She's taken by surprise and almost shouts. The redhead reaches for my shoulder and rubs it gently, despite me flinching away.

"Beca." I don't show her any recognition. "Beca, at least talk to me." I sniffle and slowly begin to stand up from the foetal position.

"C-Chloe, I am just so, so…" she pulls me and we sit down on the couch together. I get the courage to speak again. "Tired. Of pretending that I'm ok."

Chloe stares off into the distance and her eyes begin to water.

"I know how you feel. I mean for a different reason but still." I sniffle and look into her bright blue eyes.

"My dad's religious. Like, super duper, bible-verses-coming-out-my-ears religious. And I-I can't bring myself to tell him I'm g-gay. I don't want to deal with that rejection." My heart goes out to Chloe. I've been there, but I knew my mum wouldn't make a big deal out of it. She's always been kind of laid back, except when it comes to her work. My dad had been out of the picture since I was eight and honestly, I couldn't bring myself to care about him.

I try to comfort Chloe and I put my arm around her and she whispers a quick 'thank you'.

I don't know how long we sat there, but I know that by the end of it we felt better. I mean, I hadn't done much talking but we just bonded over our mutual uncertainty and worry. A while later, Chloe says "Beca, I've been thinking," she looks at me because I have a confused look on my face.

"What do you mean?" I ask, wondering what she's talking about.

"It's just I-I. Look, I don't want to sound pretentious or anything like that, but I think you need help Beca." I stand up, shocked.

"I'm not crazy!" I shout, annoyed but knowing that Chloe was right.

"I don't mean it like that. I just think that you might not want to continue living miserably." she says, well naturedly.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I just don't think I'm ready yet." I reply, running a hand through my hair and playing out a beat on my fingers.

Chloe smiles gently. "Well, until then, you have me." I bite my lip.

"Well, it's a good thing you're great." I say gently and kiss her cheek. Was that too far? Maybe. But all of these thoughts are pushed to the back of my mind when she leans in and kisses me. Not thinking about anything else, I pull her back in for another and our lips touch. And it feels amazing. We continue to kiss as Chloe adds tongue to the mix. She licks my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I gladly oblige. Our tongues meet but we have to break the kiss so we can actually breathe.

"Add kissing to the list of things that you're great at." she says grinning like an idiot. A cute idiot, nonetheless.

"You keep a list?" I ask playfully.

"No, of course not. Do you have to take everything literally?" she quips. I know she's joking so I decide to play along.

"What can I say, it's on the list?" she just rolls her eyes and laughs.

"You, Beca Mitchell, are unbelievable." Chloe looks into my eyes.

"Unbelievably hot?" I retort, biting my lip.

She leans in, so I can hear her whisper. "That too." and she closes the gap.

When we eventually come back up for air she takes my hand in hers.

"Chloe do you, um, wanna stay here tonight?" I ask, unsure of her answer.

"Like a sleepover?" she's jumping up and down, almost like a puppy.

"Yeah, sure. If that's ok with you."

"That's great, let me just call my parents, let them know what's happening."

A few minutes later, Chloe's off the phone.

"It's all good. Now, where were we?" she questions, taking a step forward and putting my arms around her neck.

I point to her lips. "Right here."

A:N That's this chapter done! I can't wait to start writing the next one, it should be fun. I'm deciding whether or not to spring a surprise on you, it's a _**hard**_ decision to make. Have fun guessing! Until then, bye! :)


End file.
